


And a snake in a pear box

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Pentious may not have a pear tree, but he has a box that used to contain pears. What is he planning on giving Arackniss for the holidays?
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	And a snake in a pear box

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by seeing the 12 days of Smutness prompt/challenge. Going to see if I can do it literally by theming every day around a line of the song. 
> 
> Probably going to end up mostly being Pentious ships but I might venture out and try some other things.

It was Krampus morning, and all was quiet throughout the aged Victorian mansion. Not even the usually rambunctious Egg Bois were stirring. The exception to this was one sleepy spider, who had awoken to find himself alone in bed. He figured Pent had gotten up early to put out presents or start baking something for a treat. The snake could be so childish sometimes, and he’d been giddy over the two celebrating the holiday together.

Strangely, the snake was not in the kitchen or his workshop. Arackniss did, however, find a large box in the living room. He had seen Pentious sneaking that box in the house last month. The black and yellow serpent was far too large to actually be as stealthy as he thought he was. It had apparently once contained a rather large shipment of pears from one of the outer circles, based on the writing he’d seen on the box before it had been wrapped in red and white stripped paper. He hoped there were no pears in it now. They’d be pretty nasty after all that time at room temperature.

He sat on the excessively plush couch, comfortable in his deep grey robe, scrolling through his phone. To his confusion, he saw he had a message from Pentious. Why would the snake bother to message him when they were in the same house? ‘Open the box’ it read.

‘I’ll wait for you. I’m not in a hurry,’ he texted back.

After a very short pause, he got another message. ‘Niss, open the box,’ it said.

‘Where are you? I want to open the box with you.’

“SATAN DAMN IT, NISS, OPEN THE BOX!” a muffled voice shouted from inside.

Arackniss quickly ran over, tore open the paper, and yanked off the ribbons, ripping open the top of the box. A very warm Pentious gasped as his head popped out, his hands clinging to the top of the box. “It was stuffy in there!” he said.

“What were you doing in the box?” Arackniss snickered.

“Being your Krampus present, of course,” the snake answered. He realized that while he’d gotten himself into the box, he wasn’t sure how to get out of it without knocking over the box with him in it.

“You’re an idiot, noodle, but you’re my idiot,” Arackniss sighed, helping to rock the box forward enough that the snake could slither out. “… What are you wearing?”

“Nothing except a halo and a pair of wings. I’m your Krampus angel,” the snake said, sliding his arms around the spider’s upper shoulders. “What would you like your present to do first?” he asked, flicking his tongue against Arackniss’ cheek.

“How about you pretend you’re a toboggan so I can ride you?” he asked, leaning into his partner with a grin.

Having a partner twice his size wasn’t an issue the two couldn’t overcome. He had the snake flat out of his back, yellow belly up, straddling the snake’s hips with his legs. “I’m going to slide right in and slip down your hill.”

“Pppppft, toboggan puns? And you say I’m the idiot,” Pentious responded, drawing a finger down his partner’s exposed chest. Spider fur was so soft, it almost made the scaled snake jealous.

“I’m the idiot who isn’t the talking sled right now,” he responded.

“Shut up and ride me,” the serpent joked as the spider broached his cloaca, the snake letting out a squeaky gasp and a slight bite of the lower lip as he entered. Being smaller than his partner didn’t mean he couldn’t find the exact right spot to hit to get a groan every time he thrusted in and upward. Once he was in the right spot, he increased his pace, going just a little faster each time. One of his favorite things about his partner was the way the snake’s own penises would start to peek out once he was significantly aroused, their little bumpy ends making a slow appearance like they were shy.

“This… this is kind of like riding downhill, going faster and faster as we slide,” Arackniss said in a rough whisper. The fingers of his upper hands were interlaced with his partner’s lovely pink claws. “Good thing I have something to steer with,” he panted, rubbing up and down his partner’s aroused member with his lower hands. Having four arms took some time to get used to, but it was more than worthwhile in situations like this. 

“The wind whistling through your hair?” Pentious asked, raising his pelvis to make it easier for the spider to slam the perfect spot, resulting in short gasp-yips from the serpent. “You have such beautiful hair.”

“Mine is nothing compared to yours, my raven-haired beauty.” Their huffed breaths and gasps increased, coming closer and closer together. “Are you almost at the bottom? Or are we… are we going to crest the hill?”

“Not… not quite… not…”

“I’m almost there. Just a little more… A little… oh, I’m coming in, and I think it’s going to be a crash landing. I’m…” he didn’t finish his words as his voice dissolved into pleasured sounds as he released deep into his partner’s body. Despite being finished himself he kept rubbing his hands slowly along his partner’s erection until he finished as well with a sharp cry, splashing himself across the chest with his own seed. His partner’s beautiful black scales glittered so beautifully when they were wet with semen.

“I hope you got me something more than a pearl necklace,” the snake joked as they gave each other a long kiss, wrapping one another tightly with their arms. A four-armed boyfriend gave the best back rubs.

“I got you a very special present, my boop noodle,” he said, giving the snake a light tap on the snoot. “But we’ll have to wait until we’re recharged to try it out.”


End file.
